weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Leegee
Leegee is a Fakegee that was created by Fakegee. He had a brother named Marioxs, but died (long story). He looks nothing like Weegee and is often classified as an "oddball". His eyes are swirly and he gives out the "Leegee Virus" instead of the Weegee Virus. The Leegee Virus makes you hypnotized and obey Leegee's every command. The reason he has the swirly eyes is because he is always hypnotized himself. However, he is not under any control. The reason for this is because Leegee was part of a group known as the "Fake Weegees". They were the original group of Fakegees. Led by Fakeegee, most of the members died during the Fakegee Civil War. The remaining members died later. Leegee was the only survivor. During the war, Leegee was hypnotized into amnesia. He forgot all about being a part of the Fake Weegees. He wandered off the battlefield, only to be found after the war. Because of being the first Fakegee that is still alive today, he is the oldest living Fakegee, with the exception of Parteegee, who somehow makes everyday his birthday. He is thought to be Jewish because of the Jewish star that follows him everywhere. Look closely and you can see that he has a robotic arm. He obtained this arm when his regular one was cut off during the Fakegee Civil War. On the arm, there is a "W". There is one because "W" was the mascot for the company that made the arm. Also, he sometimes is seen with a red aura. This is because of his hypnosis. He loves to kill people. After Guiyii was going to eat a burger a robot arm replacing the burger then Guiyii ate it. He was transformed into a weird power he saw becoming so powerful he killed everthing that was not on his side and it's the same thing with Marreoh who became Marioxs. Then fought with Weegee even if he was his son and hated him and Marioxs all of them attaked the Fakegees. Weegee escaped because there was to many, but Leegee lived then started to hypnotize people to grow stronger. He now has a son named Feegee, who looks like him before he became Leegee, but had a robo arm like him. Leegee looks nothing like Weegee or Luigi so they him and his brother a "oddball". He is always hypnotized himself, but it has no efect because it's his power. That's why his eyes are swirly. The robo arm was from a robot that was created by TRWRSS and that's why the robo arm on Leegee has a W for TRWRSSes master Weegee. He is still Guiyii, but people now call him Leegee. Guiyii recovered from Leegee, but Guiyii left Leegee behind as his own being for good reasons. When he is hypnotized he has a red glow because of it. Now He joins the League of Weegees. Fakegees Created *Luigidx *Luigifx (with Marioxs) Category:Deceased Category:League of Weegees Category:Marioxs Family Category:Letter Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Armageddongee's Army Category:Cyborgs Category:Fakegee Designers Category:Weegee Underwater Squadron